


Your Body Is a Wonderland

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Someone requested a story where Eren sucks on Mikasa's breasts. Enjoy!





	Your Body Is a Wonderland

Mikasa dug around Eren's dresser for a pack of matches and grinned as his fingers lightly pushed away the silky, black sheet of hair blocking access to the side of her neck.

"Hi." Eren's breath tickled her ear as he gently placed his hands on her hips, finally able to kiss her skin when she let out a quiet giggle. After the candles were lit and the matchstick was safely disposed of, he immediately sunk his hands down the length of her thighs and up once more, pausing to rub circles on her hips.

"Hey."

"You wanna fool around?"

"Love to." She smiled as she turned herself in his arms, allowing her hand fall down to his chest so she could push him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Mikasa's gaze never wavered from her boyfriend's as she proceeded to straddle his lap and teasingly set her hands on his chest, curling her fingers around the collar of his military jacket to slowly bring their faces closer together.

"You are so hot..." Eren breathed to her lips as he snaked his arms around her waist and quickly closed the remaining distance to engage her in a slow, passionate kiss, but she needed more, so she took the reins and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He groaned, unraveling his arms so he could slide his hands up her uniform and along the smooth skin of her back hidden underneath. But then he surprised her, and a muffled giggle filled his mouth when she suddenly landed on her back, and the Eren Jaeger slowly unbuttoning her shirt. While his lips migrated down to the crevice between her neck and collarbone, Eren slowly worked to completely expose what he's really after, occasionally rubbing his hand across her incredibly well defined core, since she's never quite given him permission to go any lower. He smirked inwardly when her breaths became choppy and uneven as his teeth grazed the side of her neck.

"Mm, don't leave marks!"

"Oooh," Eren chuckled as he kissed down to the valley between her breasts. "Whoops."

"Ere - haa!"

"It's not my fault your beautiful skin is so fair," He smiled as he traced the seam from mound to her chest with his tongue, leaving soft kisses in its wake. "Besides, you can just cover them up with my scarf again anyway..."

"Stoppp! You're making me blush." The sound of his muffled laughter filled her ears and made her heart soar; it seems like he's been happier since they started dating, without a doubt because hiding behind the tough guy facade isn't necessary with her.

"My porcelain princess..."

"What kind of a boyfriend are you, hitting on your girlfriend all the time?"

"I know, I know," He smiled against the warmth of her milky skin and glanced up to meet her sultry gaze. "I'm such a dickhead." Mikasa grinned as their lips met, her skin sprouting goosebumps because he's pulled away and dove into her cleavage licking, kissing, and nibbling, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. Eren placed his hands on both breasts and gave them a squeeze as he took his time covering her chest in kisses. She sucked in a breath and sighed happily, mostly because part of her is still surprised with their every steamy encounter, though she hopes that this honeymoon phase lasts, and both of them have high hopes that it most definitely will.

"I fucking love it when you suck on my tits..." Mikasa arched her back and eagerly unclipped her bra, and his tongue joined in the kisses as his fingers gently tweaked her nipples, finally looking up to into her eyes.

"That's good, because I fucking love sucking on them." He cupped her breasts in both of his hands once more, holding one of them in a way that enabled him to easily lick across the aroused nipple at the tip and suck her flesh into his mouth, kneading the supple mounds with his hands.

"Ahhh..." She sighed a soft whimper and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, her hands and fingers tangled in his shaggy, brown hair. Eren slowly pulled away and smirked down at where his mouth just was, because this nipple is so much harder than the other, even though his fingers were playing with that one. "Why did you stop?"

"Just curious if you have a hickey yet and I'm sad to report that you do not."

"You can cover my chest in hickeys for all I care..."

"I was going to anyway since you seem to enjoy the rougher kisses more, yes?"

"I like them a lot more when your hand is between my thighs.

"It's really hot when you're so direct about how horny you are. But I'm sure -" Eren's hand slid down her core and effortlessly unbuttoned her trousers, watching her eyes open to meet his with the most delicious sultry look on her face. "...you already knew that. If you keep looking at me like that, I'll make us late for the squad meeting with Levi and rail you instead." She just smiled and rolled her eyes, forcing the smirk off his lips by arching her back so they caressed her nipple. He sucked the aroused, sensitive into his mouth and flattened his tongue against it just as her shaky hands managed to shimmy most of her legs free, spreading them as wide as she could. Mikasa moaned softly when three of his fingertips slowly slipped through her wetness before they finally pressed into her clit, his mouth suckling her breast rough enough to pull a louder moan from her core, still quiet enough for only them to hear. After dating for the past few years and sleeping together pretty much the entire time, the young couple has gotten very good at going unnoticed during their sexual escapades, not counting the handful of half a dozen times where there had been a particularly hellish battle, just celebrating the fact that the other one was still alive was the only thing they cared about at that point.

"Oh, Eren!" Mikasa's voice squeaked as she struggled to contain her moans, because he's also started rhythmically fingering her and alternating between lightly nibbling on her sensitive nipple or sucking the large portion of her breast still tucked inside of his mouth. She whimpered as she arched her back and placed one of her hands on the one he has between her thighs, her breathing grew quicker and quicker. "I'm gonna cum!" His mouth sucked harder, rubbing her g-spot even faster and smirking inwardly because the after effects of her orgasm sound even more apparent, especially his fingers plunged deeper. Mikasa's legs trembled and her hips twitched up as he slowly continued stimulating her inside. "Ah! Ah!" She had to cover her mouth with one of her hands, because she could feel a second wave of pleasure on its way, and suddenly, she let out a cry that has now made his erection a little uncomfortable - but this isn't about him anyway, he wants to focus on her. It wasn't long until she slowly eased her body back down on the bed, laying an arm across her eyes with an amused grin teasing her lips as he slipped his hand back up to slowly rub it across her stomach. He gradually pulled his mouth away from her breast and planted kisses everywhere he's left a mark on her skin. "Noo, Erennn!" She removed her arm from her face and smiled when their eyes met. "You'll turn me on again."

"Ah, shit, you're right," Eren smirked and gently bumped their foreheads together as he squeezed both of her breasts. "If only it were a turn on for both of us to build up sexual tension."


End file.
